pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Audino
Audino (Japanese: タブンネ Tabunne) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Audino is a plump bipedal creature with a cream and pink colored body. It has large ovular blue eyes and frilly pink and cream ears; long, extendable curled feelers are attached to its earlobes. The curled feelers on its ears allow Audino to listen to the heartbeats of others and determine their state of health. The pink pattern on its body resembles a coat, and it has a pudgy cream-colored belly and underside. Its small paws with three digits are cream colored, and it has short legs with small two-toed feet. There are pink heart-shaped patterns on the bottoms of Audino's feet. It has a white fluffy tuft for a tail. Mega Audino has a significantly more angelic look. Most of its body is pure white, and it appears to be wearing a frilly lab coat, similar to a doctor. It has larger frilled ears with cream-colored tips that stand upright, and long swirled feelers extending from its lobes. Beneath its white "lab coat" its plump belly is cream-colored. Its face is cream colored, as well, and it has ovular bright red eyes. It has a larger fluffy white tuft for a tail, and it appears to have a similarly-shaped tuft on its chest. There is a long curly white appendage attached to the tuft on its chest, which it holds in its paw (so far the function of this new feeler is unknown). It appears to be wearing white boots with wing-like tips. Evolution Audino does not evolve normally. Audino obtains a mega evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire by using a Mega Stone. Game Info Locations |blackwhite=Dreamyard, Dragonspiral Tower, Cold Storage, Route 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 18, Celestial Tower, Pinwheel Forest |bwrarity=Common |black2white2= Route 1, Route 2, Route 3, Route 5, Route 6, Route 7, Route 9, Route 11, Route 12, Route 13, Route 14, Route 15, Route 16, Route 18, Route 20, Route 22, Route 23, Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex, P2 Laboratory, Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest, Castelia City, Lostlorn Forest, Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine, Reversal Mountain, Giant Chasm, Victory Road, Nature Preserve |b2w2rarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries |black=It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling. |white=Its auditory sense is astounding. It has a radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds. |black 2=Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. |white 2=Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. |x=Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. |y=It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Audino |bwspr =Audino BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Audino BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Audino BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Audino BW Back.gif |xyspr = Audino_XY.gif |xysprs=AudinoShinyXY.gif |VIback=AudinoBackXY.gif |VIbacks=AudinoBackShinyXY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Trivia *Audino was officially revealed on the October issue of Coro Coro on September 11, 2010. *Audino is similar to Magikarp in that it can be found in every area where there is grass, similar to Magikarp being found anywhere there is water (in other regions). *Audino is similar to Chansey: they are both -types with high HP, both give lots of EXP, and both are used by the Nurse Joys of the anime. *Unlike Chansey, Audino can be either male or female. *Audino is the first, and only so far, Generation V Pokémon to receive a Mega Evolution. Origin Audino possesses rabbit-like features, along with traits of a nurse or doctor; it is able to use its ears as stethoscopes. Etymology Audino's English name is derived from the word "audio" (referring to its status as the Hearing Pokémon) and a pun on the phrase "I dunno." Its Japanese name seems to be derived from 多分ね tabun ne ("maybe") and tabun ("many are heard"). Gallery 531Audino_BW_anime.png 531Audino_BW_anime_2.png 531Tabunne Dream.png|Audino's Dream World Art PokemonConquestAudinoSprite.png|Audino's Pokemon Conquest Sprite AudinoPokeDoll.JPG|Audino PokeDoll (with heart patterns on feet visible) Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon